The Legend of Spyro: A new Age
by FlarePheonix1093
Summary: Over a thousand years have pasts since the Dark Master was locked away. but now he has returned and with the help of the new purple dragon, his brother and friends; they will stop at nothing to stop him for good!  May have adult context


"Has it truly been over a thousand years?" a voice called out in the round room of his study. Books covered every inch of the room, some on the floor, one on a desk opened to a page, words being written on their own; as if telling the story on its' own. The voice belonged to the owner of the room and much of the fallen temple on the outside. A large light blue dragon looking down at such a book with a small smile on his muzzle; his wise blue eyes scanning as the words read out to him, his blue cloak moving as he did. "Though he is truly gone," he spoke with his eyes closed. "His spirit has been passed to this new Spyro, his heart pure just like him. And he will need a pure heart…for what is to come."

Spyro, the newest purple dragon, haven been given the name of the last purple dragon, manly because of his hind color, but also for his pure of heart, like the old dragon spoke of. Horns as yellow as the sun, and wings as red as blood, he was on the ground, groaning in pain as three other dragons, all black as the night laughed.

"Come on weakling!" one of them cried kicking the purple dragon in the gut as he cried out in pain. "Fight us, or are you too scare!"

"Yeah," the second on cried. "You're big brother not here this time to save your purple ass!" Spyro groaned and started to stand, blood running down the side of his muzzle as he wiped it with the back of his paw. Glaring at the three, he wanted to fight, but he couldn't; he never wanted to fight. Moving closer, like hunters going for their pray, the three moved closer and closer as Spyro backed away, fear in his eyes as he closed his eyes as one jumped for him, the sound of a roar was then heard. The black dragon being flung away from Spyro, a larger dragon, just by a few feet, muscles rippling all throughout his body as his blue eyes flashed in anger. Scales as blue as the morning sky, his underbelly white, horns on his head curved downward and forward, white as his nails and spikes on his back. A tailblade on the tip of his tail clanking on the ground, spikes that seemed to be gowned from his scales on his cheek bones; and one lone black horn under his chin. A low growl came from his jaws, blue flames licking over his muzzles as the other three backed away. With tail lashing behind, the blue dragon moved forward and laid low on the ground, showing his teeth, his claws ranking the ground.

"Listen here punks!" his voice rough and hard in anger. "You ever harm my little brother again, I'll rip off each of your heads ad shove them up each other ass's got it!" they all nodded in fear backing away more. "Now get going!" he roared loudly just then, blue flames shooting out at the spot they were just at, as they ran screaming. The dragon only shook his head, laughing slightly as he watched the three run off, before turning his head to look at his younger brother, who was now standing up, head held down in a somewhat shameful look as the dragon walked up and held his shoulder with his wing. "It's alright Spyro," he told the purple dragon. "Don't feel so down."

"And why not Greydor?" he asked looking at the blue dragon before him, Spyro was smaller then him, his head just coming to Greydor's chin, and much thinner with the muscles. "I mean…you would so make a better purple dragon then me, I mean, you can control both the power of fire and ice, which is rare in so many ways!" Greydor only sighed, motioning with his head for Spyro to follow him, who did as he asked, the two walking, side by side of their home of Warfang.

They came with their father, who long ago became the fire Guardian, their mother, died long ago keeping both Greydor and Spyro safe from harm ways. That's when Greydor changed and began to train under his father until he was named the new fire Guardian. No one by then knew of Spyro being born, and once knew, they wanted to train him at once. But he didn't want that, he only did train to better keep himself safe if the mean aroused; but other then that, he rather helped anyone he could with small things, or study in the library. He looked up to Greydor, in more ways then one, watching as the blue dragon moved, his eyes locked forward as they pasted a few dragons on the street. He was strong and loyal to his friends and family. He would gladly give his life if it meant to keep them safe from harms ways, and many times he did just that. The purple dragon felt ashamed, how his older brother always came to his rescues when it came to bullies. Hearing Greydor sigh, he stopped to see him stop, sitting down in front of the temple where their father stayed like the other three Guardians.

"Spyro," he spoke after a while. "You may think that because I don't show fear at times and how I can fight, you think I would be a better purple dragon?" he closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, you are the better dragon, because you have something I don't have." Spyro was confused, he didn't know if he was talking about the other two powers he holds, or something else. "You have compassion; you care for all and help all you can, even when you don't know them. I fight only to keep those I care for safe, if I were to go into battle; if I lost anyone I cared for…I don't think I would be able to go on." He shook his head again and turned to Spyro, smiling as he patted his head like he always did, knowing Spyro hated it as the smaller dragon grunted in annoyance. "Just remember this little brother; we all have our place in this world, and even you. Though the path may not be clear for ether of us now, it will soon be clear, believe that!"

"Alright," Spyro answered, looking up at Greydor with his purple hue eyes, Greydor looking back with his blue hue eyes as he chuckled.

"Now lets go, we have classes in a bit."

As the two dragons made their way up the stairs of the temple, a large blood red dragon stood on the top of the stairs waiting for them. His horns pushed backwards and then upward, yellow as the sun, one eye red, the other a deep gold. Some of his back spikes were broken off from battles of the past, and a few scars around his legs and chest. His underbelly yellow like his spikes and horns, a single horn on his nose, while his yellow underside wings torn. Once Spyro and Greydor were at the top of the stairs, the large dragon smiled and bent down to look at them more clearly.

"Hello my sons," he spoke in a deep voice. "Going to class?"

"Yes father," Greydor answered. "I just had to find Spyro is all," the fire dragon nodded, looking from Spyro then to Greydor until he nodded, the look of dread and worries on his face. "Is something the matter father?" Greydor asked as the red dragon shook his head slightly to clear his head.

"Yes, something is," he answered. "Both of you come with me." Greydor and Spyro gave each other a sideways glanced, each tilting their heads slightly in confusion, but followed all the same when their father went into the temple.

The pictures of the Guardians before their father and the other three hung on the walls with pride. After the fall of the Dark Master, even more dragon types were found in fear of their kind becoming destroyed. Only one of these kinds stayed in Warfang, a young dragoness who could bend light to her will. Though such dragons did become Guardians, many thought that the four of old, from the very first four who kept the peace of their world had the only right to hold the title. One picture though, stood out among the rest, the picture of which Spyro loved to watch for hours one end. The purple dragon stopping to gaze up at the painting, two small dragons, one a blackish purple, holding the markings of a fire dragoness, and jewels around her arms and neck and a tailblade that could slash though the thicket of hinds. Her eyes frowned into a snarl as she blasted with a purple fire light, the picture almost looking real with the way she was looking, and beside her; the very dragon he took the name from, Spyro. He looked just like the last purple dragon in ever way, save from the one in the picture being more heroic, and larger. And the one they fought, Malefor. Another purple dragon who wanted nothing more then to destroy the world, scales a dirty purple, yellow crusted underbelly, and eyes that could kill with one look.

He could almost see the battle work out before him, the two young dragons flying into battle, shooting out their powers to save the world.

"Spyro!" the purple dragon shook his head and turned to see his father looking at him down the hall. "Come, there is no time to look at pictures at the moment."

"Right, sorry," he bowed his head and ran off to be with his father, Greydor already inside the large circle room, sitting next to where his father would, as Spyro took the other side. Three other large dragons sat around a larger rounded table, all holding different colors marking their elements. The one that stood across from their father was Tundra, the earth Guardian dragoness. Though being the only female of the group, that did not stop her from showing her rage in battle. Her body slim like a dragoness, but her legs rippled with muscles, her tail tip with a club like spike that could crush the bones on anyone! Her horns were pushed forward like a ram, eyes a deep green as she turned to both the young dragons before her. Spyro was now training under her to control his earth powers, though he did fear her at times for her outbursts when he messed up, it was only because she knew he could be better. A single sliver necklace with a green ruby inside hung around her neck. The light blue dragon who sat on the right side of her, eyes that freeze his foes if he wished to, also gave a stare toward the two dragons. Both his shoulders held a deeper blue, looking much like shoulder pads as well as his tail base. Wings looking like they were made out of ice themselves as well as his tail tip. The last dragon, the oldest of the group and also acting leader, didn't look at the younglings before him, but held his eyes closed, eyes twitching and smiling knowing that the two were here, some saying that he could feel you were there because of the static in one's body.

"Welcome young ones," the yellow dragon spoke opening his gold eyes to look at the two for the first time now. "And how goes your studies?"

"They go great Master Zaptor," Spyro spoke with a bow as well as Greydor. "And you?"

"Just fine thank you," he smiled and nodded toward the two as he turned to look at the other three around him. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Not a clue Master," Greydor answered looking up to his father for guidance. "Is something the matter?" the four turned to each other, all nodding as Tundra turned to their father.

"Drago," she spoke up as the fire dragon turned to her. "You have not told them of what lurks over the land?"

"I do not wish to scare them of such things until we fully know if it is true or not." He answered as the earth dragoness snorted.

"Sounds to me like you think that if you don't talk about it, it will just disappear!"

"Now, now Tundra," the ice dragon spoke. "No need to be hostile, if I am right to point out, you have yet to tell your daughter of this as well?" again she snorted and turned away.

"What I tell my child Glacier," she answered with a glare. "Is none to be with you!"

"As to what I say to my own children is any concern of yours." She shot back to Drago who held a small smirk on his muzzle as Zaptor sighed loudly to get their focus.

"Anyway," he spoke looking back down to the young dragons. "As you know, it is coming close to the year where we must choose our apprentices are you two aware of this?" both nodded their heads as Zaptor turned to their father and nodded as he nodded back turning to Greydor first.

"It is not customary for a dragon with more then one element to become a Guardian, but we have seen how your skills in the way of the fire have indeed grown over the years, and we have decided that if you wish; you will take my place as the next fire Guardian."

Greydor was shocked and honoured at the same time, he remembered when he was younger how Zaptor came to there home to ask his father to become the Guardian, how amazed he was that his own father was going to be one; and now he too would be one.

"I…I would be honoured father, to take your place when the time comes." Glacier and Zaptor chuckled at Greydor's face, while Tundra only shook her head.

"So why am I here?" asked Spyro as everyone turned to him, the four Guardians looking to each other for a moment until they nodded.

"This information is only for those who are Guardians, or to be Guardians, but after reading from the law of old, we found that the purple dragon, if one is born, should also hear all meetings that call for all Guardians to be present."

"What do you mean?" he asked as Tundra turned to him.

"Remember when I spoke of how your father never told you of what lurked on in this world?" the young dragon nodded. "This is what it is about, should we start then my brothers?" all three nodded as Zaptor stood and walked away, of which he always did when speaking of something of importance.

"Do you two know the story of the last Dark Master, Malefor?" Greydor and Spyro turned to each other as they nodded looking back. "His story of power and corruption could spread as far as the eyes could see and beyond. Taking the apes under his control, he also took a dragoness as we know as Cynder and twisted her mind into the beast our great-grand fathers and mothers knew and feared. Where he got such a power, we do not know, what we do know, is because of Spyro freeing Cynder, and the two working together, they trapped Malefor in the purple crystal of which he made."

"Wait," Greydor spoke up with a confused look. "I thought the story was said that the two killed Malefor not trapped him!" Zaptor looked away and shook his head slowly.

"A secret that all Guardians have kept close to their hearts for close to a thousand years, no, he was not killed; only trapped."

"Why keep something like this from the dragons and other inhabits of our world!" he demanded, his voice rising.

"If we did," his voice still remaining as clam as ever. "The world would be in a panic, like you are now."

"I…" he looked down, knowing that this was true.

"As I was saying, only a rumour has been breathed of this, but it seems that some apes, some who did not share the fate of those who were turned into dead bones. Have been seen going to and from the resting place of the Dark Master. We do not dare see what is going on, for fear of what they might do to the village close to there."

"So what will we do then?" question Spyro. "I mean, we can't just let them do what ever they are doing, what if they found a way to…break him free?"

"This is where your brother comes in." Greydor looked up in shock as Glacier spoke. "We ourselves can not go in without them knowing who we are. But if he were to go, sneak around and see what's what, then we can see if they plan on doing anything out of the way of peace."

Greydor didn't say anything as he was told of his mission, looking down as he thought if he should go or not; everyone watching him, until he looked back up and nodded his head.

"Alright," he answered with a slight nod. "I'll go," Zaptor smiled and nodded all the same.

"Good, now, come with me so I may show you the way on the map."

Once Greydor studied the map with Zaptor as much as he could, to find where the resting place of Malefor was, he began to walk though the city of Warfang, toward the gates.

"Where are you off to today Greydor?" the blue dragon turned around to come face to face with one of his friends, a dragoness that was just entering her prime. She was about the average size for a dragoness. She had white scales that covered her entire body and her horns were straight and colored like emeralds the same color of her claws and wing blade. Her tail blade was heart shaped but, was purple so she was made fun of because of her being multi-colored. But the teasing and bugging stopped once they knew who she was friends with. Her wings were plain save for the symbols that only she could read but never told anyone what they meant. Greydor only gave her a small glanced then looked away, her being only one of two dragoness he considered his friends. Any other was ether to frighten by him, or heard pretty bad things from others; which didn't bother him in the slightest.  
>"On a mission," he answered. "Can't speak any more on that."<p>

"A Guardian mission perhaps?" she giggled as she saw that Greydor looked back to her with a wide eye look. "Your father told me, he made me swear not to tell anyone else that you have been chosen to take his place, but what he didn't tell me, was what you were going to do that Zaptor asked you to do." Greydor only blinked, usually the dragoness was quiet, and today she seemed more talkative.

"Yeah that's right," he answered. "Maybe it's a test to see if I'm worthy enough to become a Guardian. I don't know Trinity," he shrugged slightly looking toward the gate. "Now, if you'll excuse me?" she nodded her head as he went on walking, but stopped when he felt her eyes still on him.

"Greydor," she called out. "Remember when I said I could see into the hearts of many?" Greydor looked back and only nodded. "I have seen your heart, though it is pure with love and a since of protection, I also sense hatred and anger. What is it that bothered you to make you feel like this?"

"Don't want to talk about it," he answered and went on walking until she stepped before him and huffed. "Trinity please; it's nothing alright!"

"You know I won't leave you alone until you tell me." Greydor growled, knowing she was right and wouldn't leave him alone until he spoke.

"Fine," he answered. "Lately I've been having dreams of my mother's death!" the white dragoness didn't say anything as Greydor looked away. "Spyro was younger then me, so he can not remember, but I do. I couldn't see the killer's face, or what he or she looked like, but I do remember those deep red eyes. But…for the past week I've been having the dreams again, and this time, the face of my mother killer is becoming clearer and clearer!"

"And you wish for revenge for your mother murder?" she asked as she moved closer to comfort her friend; the blue dragon looking up into the sky, nodding his head slowly. "Greydor, the way of revenge is the path of the weak, you do this, and you'll lose yourself in the darkness…" Greydor didn't say anything, just marched forward without looking back. Leaving her standing alone as the gate of Warfang opened, and then closed once he made his way though, taking into the air.


End file.
